


Choke Me Like You Hate Me

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [3]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: sorry the title was too good to pass up"show me, now""punz i," purpled was cut off when punz took his wrists and moved the hoodie himself."what the fuck," punz whispered, bringing one of his hands to feel the bruising bite."see just, just bruises." purpled smiled, he knew punz wasn't that dumb. he had seen hickeys, given people hickeys for gods sake."purpled, these are bite marks. what the fuck happened?" punz looked into purple eyes, it didn't seem like he was too mad...yet."hey look, this is all just a misunderstanding." purpled said as calmly as he could."misunderstanding? purpled you have hickeys,"
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Luke | Punz
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Choke Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request by a lovely person <3
> 
> it includes trans purpled and slight choking kink (wow, never would've guessed based off the title)

after a long day purpled logged onto hypixel like he usually did, not really caring about whatever he needed to do back home. he jumped into a bedwars game, choosing to play on airshow. once the game started he grabbed some iron, bought some blocks and a stone sword, and started to speed bridge to aqua, having gotten placed onto white team. he swiftly made his way and broke the bed, in the chat he could see that both red and pink also lost their beds. he made quick work with aqua, killing him quickly, purpled bought some more blocks and bridged to the diamond gen then to yellow base. he did the same for green and blue. after merely five minutes more than half the game was dead.

it was only him, with a bed, grey with a bed, and pink without a bed. he stayed back for a little bit, gathering some resources until he saw that greys bed had been broken, and fell in the void. that left him and pink, who was no doubt going to his base. lucky for him he was close by and made it before pink could trigger his mining fatigue trap, purpled tried to hit him off the bridge but pink pearl clutched, opting to run into his base instead. purpled followed close behind.

"you know you're pretty good," pink smiled, he wasn't a memorable guy, just tall, lanky, and brunette.

"yeah i should be after 8,000 games played." purpled smiled back, still in a defensive pose, hands clutching his sword in front of him.

"are you a bedwars sweat by any chance?" pink asked, his smile turned into a sly smirk when purpled nodded his head. "try 10,000 games then." pink came rushing at him, sword drawn and steps feather-like. purpled almost forgot to dodge, he swung and landed a hit on the brunette, but he got one right back.

"jesus," purpled ran out of the base to chug an invisibility and jump pot, taking a bite of a golden apple too.

"you can't hide forever." pink said teasingly, purpled slipped past him and back into his base. he smiled when pink turned to leave, only to have him drink what looked to be a swiftness pot. pink quickly destroyed his bed.

"no!" purpled cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth. pink turned around and walked, quickly, back into the base.

"i know you're in here, come out, come out wherever you are," pink teased, purpled shuffled trying to get a good angle but pinks head snapped to where he was. he froze and watched the man get closer to him. "found you," pink said as he caged purpled into the wall, he carefully slit the side of purpled neck, only enough to take half a heart away. purpled faded into view and pink smiled.

"fuck," purpled knew he was dead, he couldn't move as pink was holding his sword to his neck.

"you're cute you know," pink mumbled against purpleds neck, licking the blood away.

"come on, just kill me." purpled sighed, the strange feeling of his tongue wasn't unwelcomed but they were in the middle of a fight.

"i don't think i will, not yet at least." pink said, going back to purpleds neck, he licked and kissed until he sank his teeth into the flesh. purpled let out a breathy moan, if he could get pink distracted he could pull his own sword out on him and finish the game. purpled let the man continue to mark him up, moaning every now and again before he harshly shoved pink away. purpled grabbed his sword and landed two hits on him.

"feisty one aren't you." he laughed.

"yeah, well i like to win," purpled smiled, he swung his sword but pink grabbed his wrist and turned him around so his back was flush against the brunette, who held his sword against his throat.

"i see that, you're good too." pink mumbled into his ear, "i like you, you're cute, good, you know you almost got me there."

"that's what i was trying to do, but i guess i'm just not as good as you." purpled fake whined, pressing himself closer to pink, he could feel his erection pressed against his ass, how lovely.

"don't say that, you're really good. i just don't play fair." pink grinned and slowly grinded on the teen.

"ah," purpled moaned, he hated to admit it but that one wasn't fake. "fuck,"

"look at you, falling apart. i bet nobody has given you this type of attention huh?" he went down to suck another hickey onto purpleds shoulder. honestly, it was going to be harder to explain how he got these hickeys than it would be to win this game. "i asked you a question, i expect an answer."

"n-no," purpled fought back the urge to moan ask he spoke, holy fuck this game went in a different direction than what he expected.

"that's to be expected you're what, sixteen, seventeen?" pinks hand, the one that didn't have his sword in it, went down to wrap around purpleds waist, keeping him close.

purpled had to find a way to win this game, he had too. he looked around to see if there was anything useful, his sword had fallen to the ground so it would be easier to get pinks. he waited until the brunette let his guard down again, which happened to be when he sucked yet another hickey onto purpled.

"ah!" purpled fake moaned, pretending that it shot a larger jolt of pleasure through him than it did, and brought his hand up to grasp pinks bicep.

"it's okay, i've got you." pink whispered into his ear, purpled took this time to grab the sword, elbow the man, turn around, and plunge it into him.

"yes!" purpled shouted and jumped when he died. "haha i won!" he teleported back to the lobby, if the last game didn't take so long then he would've played another but punz was expecting him home soon.

"hey punz i'm home!" purpled shouted, trying to sneak his way into his room before the older had a chance to see his neck.

"hey where've ya been?" punz came around the corner, purpled quickly tightened his hoodie around his neck, hoping it would hide the marks.

"just played a bedwars game," he said, he wasn't technically wrong. punz raised an eyebrow and looked at his shaking hands that clutched to hoodies strings.

"what happened to your neck?" he asked, eyeing the boy, he could see a faint bruise but the rest was covered.

"oh, you know i just played bedwars, shit happens." purpled laughed nervously, hoping punz would let it slide.

"can i see it?" punz asked, bringing his hand up to try and move the fabric.

"no!" purpled yelped and stepped back. "i-i mean no it's not bad, just a few bruises is all."

"purpled, i am your older brother, show me right now." punz demanded, purpled shivered and shook his head. "purpled," punz stepped closer, making the teen step back until he hit the wall. "show me,  _ now  _ ."

"punz i," purpled was cut off when punz took his wrists and moved the hoodie himself.

"what the fuck," punz whispered, bringing one of his hands to feel the bruising bite.

"see just, just bruises." purpled smiled, he knew punz wasn't that dumb. he had seen hickeys, given people hickeys for gods sake.

"purpled, these are bite marks. what the fuck happened?" punz looked into his eyes, it didn't seem like he was too mad...yet.

"hey look, this is all just a misunderstanding." purpled said as calmly as he could.

"misunderstanding? purpled you have hickeys," punz seemed to cut himself off, as if he remembered something. his large hand quickly made it's way into purples pants to feel a wet spot. "and you're wet, what the fuck happened?" purpleds face flushed as punz kept his hand where it was.

"it was just some guy," punz unknowingly, or not, shifted his finger a little, creating just enough friction for purpled to whine.

"and, who the fuck was it?" punz shouted.

"i don't know, he just got a little touchy to win, which he failed but that's besides the point." purpled said, "although, he got pretty close to winning. oh! i faked him out twice, i was there pretending to moan acting like i was all weak, but then i pushed him back, that's how i won you know!" punz growled and grabbed purpled by the neck, applying just enough pressure for him to gasp and have a hard time breathing.

"and you let him touch you?" punz was angry, everything he did showed it, the way he stared at purpled, the grip he had on his throat, the way he moved his fingers just enough to make purpled moan.

"n-no," purpled gasped as punz let some of the pressure off his neck. "he didn't touch me, not really."

"oh, so he didn't do this?" punz asked as he held purpleds throat, hard, and moved his hand into his panties, playing with his clit before he slowly pushed into him. punz knew he masturbated, yes, the walls in their house were far to thin, but he never cared to see how much purpled could take. it wasn't a lot apparently, purpleds eyes rolled back and a strangled moan came from him.

purpled attempted to press his thighs together but punz's hand kept him from doing so. which prompted another moan out of the boy.

"well, did he?" punz continued to finger purpled, he kept the thrusts slow but deep. purpled struggled to shake his head no, but punz got the idea.

"good boy, you don't let anyone touch you here. got it?" punz smiled when purpled nodded, struggling to let out a moan. "you know, you're always with other men, flirting with strangers, i think it's time i showed you what could happen if you continue." punz's voice was low, he could feel purpled get a bit wetter as he talked.

"look at you, you little slut. getting all wet because of me, i'm your fucking brother, you disgusting whore." punz let his grip on purpleds neck get tighter, relishing the gasp that fell from his mouth. "see if you're not careful somebody might fuck you, and you don't want that yeah? you're my little slut aren't you?" purpled nodded his head, his cunt getting wetter the more punz talked.

punz properly started stretching purpled, he might be a bit of a sadist but he didn't want his brother to be in too much pain. he added a second finger and started scissoring, it became pretty clear that purpled had never actually  _ inserted  _ anything, only rubbing his clit, which made punz coo.

"you've never properly played with yourself, have you?" purpled shook his head, which made punz soften up a bit. "aw, were you too scared to?" another nod, "well it's okay, i'm here now. i'll teach you all there is about sex." purpled moaned loudly, the best he could with his windpipe being crushed at least. 

"you're so fucking hot you know that?" punz groaned as purpled tightened around his fingers. even with two fingers punz would never be able to fit, so he introduced a third one. purpled was already a whining, moaning mess and punz hadn't even gotten into him yet.

after a few moments of scissoring, punz deemed it good enough and took his hand out of purpleds pants, who whined in protest but stopped when he saw punz lick and suck his fingers clean of any slick that was on them. punz got to work quickly and picked purpled up, bringing him to his-punz's-bedroom and placing him down on the bed. he took his own shirt off and then his pants, then he moved and removed purpleds clothing, leaving him naked.

"you're so pretty purpled," punz kissed his neck next to some of the other bites before he too bit down, sometimes on top of the others and sometimes in a new place. when he was done purpleds neck was completely littered with marks.

"hurry up," purpled moaned, "please," he quickly added when he saw the look on punz's face.

"oh, i will don't worry," punz smiled before taking his boxers off, purpled gasped at the sheer size of it. "i'm sure it won't hurt too much." he smiled before spitting on his hand and rubbing it around his member.

"protection-" purpled started.

"you're on the meds right?" a nod, "then we'll be fine, besides if you do get pregnant i'm sure our kid would be cute." punz shrugged before looming over top of the small boy, slowly entering him, he moved slowly until he bottomed out.

"ah, punz!" purpled cried out, punz grabbed his neck and looked down at him.

"this isn't supposed to be pleasurable, this is to teach you a lesson," he said with a sick smirk before he roughly started thrusting. normally he would want purpleds first time to be nice and sweet, not just fucking but making love, but at the moment he didn't really think about that. all he thought about was another man touching purpled and how he needed to be taught a lesson.

purpled struggled to breathe, let alone moan. if he wanted to stop he'd be able to push punz off, but he liked it. he liked the way punz was fucking him, using him.

"look at you, you're so wet. i'd call you a whore but it's so damn hot." punz looked at the way he sunk into purpled with every thrust. "am i the first man to make you feel like this purpled? mmh? am i?" purpled gasped and nodded, it all felt so wrong but so incredibly right at the same time.

"punz," purpled could hardly get the word out, his voice absolutely wrecked. punz softens his grip just enough for purpled to continue "gonna cum," he said quietly, punzs grip tightened.

"go ahead cum whenever you need to," he said as he continued his thrusts. purpled moaned as he came, tongue lolling out and eyes going crossed. punz thought he looked exactly like an anime character. purpled whimpered, the overstimulation was starting to get to him, but he knew punz wouldn't stop until he came.

"s'okay, i'm almost there baby." punz said, his thrusts started to get sloppier as he continued. "fuck, you're so fucking pretty under me," punz praised, after a few sloppy thrusts he pulled out, purpled whined in confusion.

"i want you to touch yourself, here," punz took purpleds small hand into his own and brought it down to his clit. "do it how you normally do it."

"i don't,"

"i can hear you through the walls purp, i can hear when you please yourself. you know you could've asked me to help but you never did." punz enjoyed the way purpled wriggled under him. "so go on, show me how you do it."

purpled brought his hand down to slowly rub circles on his clit, one finger threatened to push inside him but it never did. he was never desperate enough, he would continue the same movements before he brought his fingers over his entrance. rubbing there until he moaned loudly and tried to press his things together.

"a fan of teasing are you?" punz smiled as he brought his own hand down to rest it on top of purpleds. he kept it there until he forced one of purpleds fingers in himself. "doesn't it feel good?" punz asked, purpled nodded but he wasn't satisfied with his answer. "use your words purp,"

"yes, it feels, ahh! it feels so good punz, so good." purpled moaned punz's name a few times before punz felt the need to help him out.

"it's okay, m'right here." punz smiled and looked down to purpled. he may not have made love to him the first time but he planned to the second. "who do you usually think of when you touch yourself?"

"n-nobody," purpled lied, punz being his brother knew instantly and quirked an eyebrow.

"now why wouldn't you want to tell me? is it someone in your class? that tommy boy is it?" punz smiled when purpled shook his head. "then who?"

"you." purpled said quietly, punz smirked at the confession.

"you naughty boy, have you ever moaned my name?" punz pressed on, making sure purpled kept his legs open.

"yeah, i was afraid you heard me but i think you were asleep." purpled moaned as punz gripped his thighs tightly.

"damn, i wish i could've heard that. i would've come to help." punz said softly, now taking purpleds hand away and placing the tip of his length at the teen's entrance. "i'll be gentle this time i promise."

he sunk his member in slowly, making sure purpled was comfortable as he bottomed out.

"there we go, nice and easy." he smiled, leaning down to kiss purpled on his forehead. "you're doing so well, 'm the only one who can do this okay?"

"uh-huh," purpled nodded. "only you." punz groaned, purpled was way too cute for his own good.

"what will you say if somebody tries to touch you?" punz asked, his thrusts set at a slow pace but hitting deep.

"i'll say no, and if they keep trying i'll say i'll get my older brother." purpled moaned, even at such a slow pace he was sure he'd cum at any second.

"good boy," punz smiled and kissed purpleds cheek. "you're such a good boy, you listen so well."

"wanna make you cum," purpled looked up with half-lidded eyes. "wanna make you cum in me."

"fuck purp, you sure." punz was almost at his climax. purpled nodded his head and looked down to watch punz sink into him. purpled clenched around punz and grabbed his arm.

"please," he moaned. "wanna make you feel good."

"you make me feel so good purp, so so good." punz's thrusts were yet again getting sloppier. "you need to cum again?" he asked softly.

"yeah, please." purpled breathed. punz went and rubbed circles onto his clit again, causing him to moan. "close, close." he whined.

"go ahead, cum for me again." punz thrust a little harsher as he neared his realise. purpled came with a moan, head falling back onto the pillows letting punz use him until he came.

"fuck, fuck purp," punz groaned and released deep inside of the boy. "holy fuck, are you okay?" he asked soothingly.

"yeah, just tired is all." purpled yawned, "lay with me?"

"we need to clean up," punz said, purpled shook his head.

"can clean later, wanna sleep with you." punz sighed and laid beside the boy, pulling him close so that they could fall asleep.

~little extra bit cause why not~

purpled woke up horny, punz was still asleep and his leg pressed against his clit. purpled was still naked but punz must have slipped into some sweats at some point during the night.

"punz," purpled tried, punz didn't give any indication that he heard the younger. purpled sighed and softly humped his leg. he continued until he started moaning loudly, which made punz stir in his sleep. purpled waited for a moment to see if punz had woken up, but when he didn't move again purpled continued grinding down, hoping to quickly get off without the older knowing.

"purpled, what're you doing?" punz's morning voice rang through purpleds head and caused him to moan. punz chuckled and softly grabbed onto purpleds hips, helping him move. "you can cum, it's okay i don't mind. 

"punz," purpled moaned and gripped at the olders arm, "m'close."

"you finish so quickly, must be because you haven't been touched much." punz says quietly. "go ahead, cum for me. be a good boy purp."

"mmp," purpled continued to moan until he finally came. punz whispered soft praise until they both fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this in one sitting from like 5-11pm and then tried to edit it
> 
> also just so you all know i post these to my 'non problematic' account with different ships <3


End file.
